


A Gentle Touch

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Antisepticeye, Spare Anti okay he's socially awkward, They're idiots! Both of them!, When will they confess? Who fucking knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Anti reveals that he's never kissed anyone before. Jackie decides to do something about that.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)
Kudos: 6





	A Gentle Touch

The sky was a dark shade of indigo, almost black but not quite. There were stars suspended in the sky far away. They were pretty, so pretty, like small diamonds floating around. You could almost pluck them out and hold them.

Jackie stared up at the stars with a small smile. Today was the first time in a while that he'd took a break. He and his roommate went out for ice cream, then had a massage, then ate out at a nice, fancy restaurant. Marvin naturally dressed way classier than him, so having him there really helped. This was the most fun he'd had in a few months. As he stood on a random balcony, leaning against the railing, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hero."

And here, the end of this good day could get better or worse.

"Hey, man," Jackie said, turning halfway. To his surprise, Anti was as extravagantly dressed as usual. He only wore his ripped jeans and t-shirt and gauges. No big, poofy dress or huge, horrifying earrings.

"Hey," Anti said back, nodding. He stood at the balcony next to the hero. "The sky looks nice tonight."

"I know, it's so pretty. So, what brings you here tonight?" Jackie mentally facepalmed at that. It was such stupid phrasing.

"Nothing much. I didn't see you today, and I know you come here sometimes. Just wanted to check up on ya, y'know?" His hands clutched the railing.

"I'm fine, I actually took a break today! I really needed it." Glancing over, he saw that Anti was staring intently at the sky. "What about _you_? Did _you_ do anything interesting today?"

Anti nodded a little. "I guess. Saw my therapist today, he helped a lot. And I got Binxy some more treats. It really made him happy." He giggled. "Little asshole nearly scratched me over putting his treats in the cabinet."

Jackie grinned as well. He'd never seen Anti's cat before, but the little guy sounded cute. Marvin had cats as well, though they were pretty well behaved. Binx sounded like a menace. An _adorable_ menace, but a menace nonetheless. Just like his owner.

"Jackie."

The hero jumped at his name being used. Anti never usually used his actual name. "Yea?"

"Um... Out of curiosity, when did you have your first kiss?"

Okay, _that_ was a little out of left field. "Why?"

"Just because. Don't answer if you don't want to."

"Okay... I think I was twelve? Eleven maybe? It was with this girl from my class. We were at a school dance and hiding under the bleachers. She wasn't a girlfriend or anything, we were just curious." He laughed. "That was so long ago."

Anti nodded along. "Seems in character with you, no offense."

"None taken. What about you?"

The smaller man stayed quiet. Maybe he was just a little bit embarrassed about his age? It was normal. Being honest, Jackie was embarrassed about his own answer. He was young and stupid and curious.

"Anti? Did ya hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Turning his body halfway, he faced Jackie. There was a weird look on his face.

"I mean, _you_ asked the question. I think it's fair if you answer too. No pressure though."

The look on Anti's face became more grim, and he turned away. "I guess."

"Let me guess, you were sixteen?" Jackie guessed. Anti shook his head. "Oh, okay. Eighteen?"

"Nope?"

"Twenty."

The villain shook his head again.

"Twenty-four?"

"I'm literally twenty-three, Jackie." Finally, Anti sighed. "Fine. I... I've never had a first kiss. It looks like everyone else around me has been having the times of their lives, though." He chuckled. "I mean, eleven? My friend had hers at seven. A classmate said fifteen. It looks like I missed out on a lot."

"Not really, kisses aren't that important. Go at your own pace, man, you're still young." Jackie ruffled Anti's hair. "You're fine, just keep... I mean, don't be _evil_ , but be yourself."

"Thanks, I guess." But Anti still seemed down. And Jackie wasn't about to see him be sad.

"I mean, _I'll_ be your first kiss if you want." It was meant as a joke when it first came out of his mouth. Though, the more he thought about it, the more the idea grew on him. He'd never really thought about Anti romantically before, but it was exciting. Like, kissing didn't always mean romantic feelings. But his face turned red at the idea.

"Sure, I guess. If you're okay with it." Anti leaned closer, a little glow of excitement in his eyes.

"Of course!"

They both got closer and closer, until Jackie was holding his waist in one hand and his chin in the other. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breathing. Jackie's lips parted. "You sure about this?" he mumbled.

"Only if you are," Anti mumbled back. He smiled his dopey little smile.

His lips touched Jackie's, slowly and hesitantly.

Anti's lips were soft, softer than he expected. He was barely pushing them against Jackie's. And he was smiling. Anti tasted like strawberries, but, like, with a little sugar on top. His body pressed against the hero's.

At last, they broke apart. They were both panting, faces red and beading up with sweat. Jackie grinned. "So, how was it?"

"It was _great_ ," Anti breathed. "Can we do that again?"

The hero laughed. Who was he to deny his friend's request?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like... Yeah. I feel like Anti is more reserved and vanilla than most people would assume he is. Kisses and sex and romance and stuff are things he never concerned himself with until he got out of high school, and by then he thought it was too late.  
> Excuse any errors, I'm super tired right now xndjdbdkdn  
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
